Image sensors typically sense light by converting impinging photons into electrons or holes that are integrated (e.g., collected) in sensor pixels. Alter completion of an integration cycle, collected charge is converted into a voltage which is supplied to the output terminals of the sensor, in complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors the charge to voltage conversion is accomplished directly in the pixels themselves and the analog pixel, voltage is transferred to the output terminals through various pixel addressing and scanning schemes. The analog signal can also be converted on-chip to a digital equivalent before reaching the chip output. The pixels have incorporated in them a buffer amplifier, typically a Source Follower (SP), which drives the sense lines that are connected to the pixels by suitable addressing transistors. After charge to voltage conversion is completed and the resulting signal transferred out from the pixels, the pixels are reset in order to prepare for accumulation of new charge. In pixels that are using the Floating Diffusion (FD) as the charge detection node, the reset is accomplished by turning on a reset transistor, also incorporated in each pixel, that conductively connects the FD node to a voltage reference, which is typically the pixel drain node. This reset step removes collected charge; however, thermal noise such as kTC-reset noise may be generated. Such noise may be removed from the signal using the Correlated Double Sampling (CDS) signal processing technique in order to achieve desired low noise performance. The typical CMOS image sensors that utilize the CDS concept usually require three (3T) or four transistors (4T) in the pixel one of which serves as the charge transferring (Tx) transistor. It is possible to share some of the pixel circuit transistors among several photodiodes, which may reduce the pixel size.